Ils avaient aimé la neige
by Nono2b
Summary: Il neige. Tony râle et Ziva s'émerveille. Et c'est avec un coup de pied aux fesses qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux dehors, parmi les flocons. Os ou peut-être mini-fic.


Bonjour/bonsoir !

Voui, je suis aussi étonnée que vous de me retrouver là (et non, je ne me suis pas paumée o/). Bref, j'ai voulu tester quelque chose entre deux révisions parce que j'aime la neige, la neige c'est beau, c'est drôle et ça fait rêver (et aussi parce que rien que de la voir, ça me sucre des neurones, déjà que j'ai pas grand chose...). Et puis, aussi parce que le temps s'y prête !

Je n'avais jamais écris sur NCIS jusqu'à maintenant (mais surtout et principalement sur Castle) donc, vraiment, je ne sais ABSOLUMENT pas ce que ça vaut.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira un minimum et peut-être y aura-t-il une suite, qui sait (si ça vous dit hein) !

* * *

_Elle riait comme quelqu'un qui avait sérieusement réfléchi à la vie et qui avait compris la blague._

Neil Gaiman.

* * *

**Ils avaient aimé la neige**

Elle aimait la neige. Elle aimait la neige parce que ce voile blanc avait été bien trop absent dans sa vie, ses doigts n'avaient que très peu connu ce froid mordant et douloureux, ils ne s'étaient pas assez plongés dans cet immense sucre en poudre glacé. Du sable et de la poussière avaient glissé le long de ses phalanges, ses pieds nus avaient laissé derrière eux des empreintes nettes sur cette couche rougeâtre et fine. Elle avait eu du sable dans les yeux plutôt que des boules de neige dans la tête. Elle avait « skié » sur des dunes et fait des châteaux de sable. Elle n'avait ni connu la luge ni ce petit bonhomme blanc dont une carotte était utilisée pour faire le nez.

Ziva David aimait la neige. Et elle ne comprenait pas ceux qui s'en plaignaient. Tony Dinozzo le premier.

Elle ne cessait d'ailleurs de jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre et Tony s'amusait de son comportement.

- C'est à croire que de l'or tombe du ciel, lui dit-il.

Aucune réponse, aucune réaction. L'avait-elle seulement entendu ?

- Tu sais bien qu'elle est complètement hypnotisée quand il neige, Tony. Autant parler à une sauterelle, intervint McGee.

- Pourquoi une sauterelle, McDolittle ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et continua à taper son rapport. Gibbs apparut et laissa tomber une pile de dossiers sur son bureau. Ziva sursauta violemment, s'attirant un demi-sourire de son patron qui repartit aussitôt.

- Ça marche cette technique ! s'amusa Tony. C'est noté Boss.

- Quelle technique ? lui demanda Ziva.

- Celle pour te faire revenir sur Terre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et avant même de pouvoir poser la moindre question, son partenaire la coupa.

- C'est une image, Zee-vah. Comme... être sur la lune, tu vois.

- Je suis sur Terre ou sur la lune, Dinozzo ? grogna-t-elle.

- Mon dieu, soupira-t-il en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se remit au travail, tapant d'abord franchement sur son clavier puis le bruit des touches devint plus espacé. Tony, les mains sur ses yeux, ouvrit un œil et la vit en pleine contemplation du monde extérieur. Encore.

Il secoua la tête d'amusement et se leva pour se planter devant le bureau de sa partenaire. Il attrapa le petit drapeau israélien et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il prit la parole lorsque Ziva leva les yeux vers lui.

- Il a déjà neigé en Israël ?

- Oui, à Jérusalem notamment.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Ziva leva un sourcil, amusée.

- Ça doit être un joli spectacle.

- J'en suis sûre, sourit-elle un peu plus.

Il devina qu'elle n'avait pu en être témoin et qu'il devait s'agir de l'un de ces regrets futiles, un petit rien, mais un petit rien qui change un peu la vie.

- Au lieu de parler météorologie, intervint soudainement Gibbs dans son dos, finissez votre rapport.

Tony sursauta et se posa une main sur le cœur.

- Je vous croyais parti, Boss.

- Eh bien, je suis revenu.

Évidemment, pensa-t-il.

S'installant à son bureau, Gibbs observa la jeune israélienne se tordre la bouche dans une moue enfantine. Il esquissa un sourire et regarda sa montre.

- Ziva, enfilez vos gants de ski qui, je suppose, se trouvent dans votre sac et allez faire un tour dehors.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Vous avez une heure, termina-t-il.

Elle se leva en vitesse, ayant bien trop peur qu'il change d'avis et fila vers l'ascenseur en lançant des « merci » à tout va. Tony rit de la voir faire mais il s'arrêta bien vite.

- Vous aussi, Dinozzo.

- Mais, Boss, j'ai horreur de la neige...

- Justement ! Ça vous fera peut-être changé d'avis !

Il soupira en attrapant son manteau et cria à Ziva de retenir l'ascenseur. Gibbs put entendre un « j'ai même pas de gants » lorsque son agent lui tourna le dos.

* * *

Sa bonne humeur était vite réapparue en voyant les yeux bruns de Ziva pétiller de joie dans la cabine en fer. Bonnet, écharpe et gants, elle était parée au grand froid. Elle trépignait d'impatience.

- Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années que Ziva David, tueuse du Mossad, adorait la neige autant qu'une gamine... j'aurai ri.

- Du coup maintenant, tu ris de moi.

- Un peu, oui, sourit-il.

Il eut un silence agréable, moucheté de paillettes, que Ziva finit par briser.

- Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas la neige, Tony ?

Il leva son index et prit son air « pincé ».

- C'est froid.

Elle roula des yeux tandis qu'il levait son majeur.

- Ça glisse.

Puis l'annulaire.

- Et ça chamboule tout.

Elle grogna que ça n'empêchait pas de l'apprécier et s'engouffra à l'extérieur.

Mais il n'avait pas préciser quoi ou qui cela chamboulait. La nature en elle-même ou bien ce qui battait entre ses deux poumons ?

Lorsqu'elle poussa les dernières portes lui faisant obstacle, ils furent tous deux violemment attaqués par le froid mais le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Si bien que même Tony en resta sans voix.

- Mais je t'accorde le fait que c'est joli, termina-t-il.

De nouveau, il devina sa partenaire totalement hypnotisée par le spectacle se déroulant devant ses yeux de par le manque de réaction de sa part. Ziva amorça un pas et Tony la suivit silencieusement, le regard vissé par terre et le visage dans son écharpe.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil et la vit recueillir distraitement des flocons au creux de sa main. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et bien qu'il aimait la voir ainsi, bien que ce visage-ci le rassurait, il ne put s'empêcher d'être mélancolique.

- Ma mère est morte un jour de neige, finit-il par lâcher.

Ziva le regarda, surprise de cette confession soudaine. Elle l'observa chercher les mots et se battre peut-être entre cœur et raison. Il continuait de fixer le sol, les sourcils froncés, tout en piétinant sur cette couche blanche qui craquait sous leurs pas. Il était triste, et elle le trouva beau dans cette mélancolie au manteau blanc.

- J'avais fait un tour dehors quelques heures après et, je te jure Ziva, ce jour-là, la neige tombait à l'envers.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle... montait vers le ciel au lieu d'en descendre ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle, redevenant ce petit garçon blond qui avait cru en tellement de choses. Ziva lui sourit tendrement, appréciant d'entendre autant d'innocence, de naïveté dans un discours qui ne semblait pas avoir pris une ride. Si bien qu'il continuait et continuera à voir cette scène avec ses yeux d'enfant de l'époque.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants avant que Tony n'approche doucement sa main du visage de sa partenaire. Comme il s'y attendait, elle se figea presque imperceptiblement mais cela n'étouffa pas son courage, ce besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout. En un souffle, il avait effleuré sa joue pour venir délivrer ce flocon prisonnier de ces cils. Il s'y était attardé, bien sûr. Il était toujours triste, et toujours beau à ses yeux bruns. Mais l'humeur bascula lorsqu'un flocon atterrit sur son nez, le forçant à loucher avec exagération tout en remuant le bout de cet outil des odeurs. Et ce fut en entendant son rire cristallin éclater au milieu de toute cette neige qu'un paradoxe s'imposa au creux de son cœur : la chaleur était revenue. Elle lui donna un joli sourire, vestiges de son rire, puis se permis de prendre la parole.

- En fait, tu n'aimes pas la neige parce qu'il en tombe un peu dans ton cœur... pas vrai ?

- Peut-être, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

Elle tenta de le suivre, cherchant la réponse dans ses yeux et non dans cette voix qui avait bien trop tendance à lui en donner que la moitié.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, comme tu n'as pas à détester la neige pour ça, lui dit-elle doucement telle une pommade qu'elle tentait de mettre sur une douleur renaissante.

Elle se recula de plusieurs pas et ouvrit grand les bras.

- Regarde-moi : je suis une tempête de neige à moi toute seule et pourtant...

Il ne put retenir un sourire plus longtemps et leva un peu la tête en la regardant. Il fit quelques pas vers elle.

- Tu dois m'aimer un peu alors.

- Un peu, oui, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et Ziva le regarda faire en plissant les yeux. Son regard tomba innocemment vers les lèvres de Tony et c'est en faisant une moue audacieuse qu'elle le sentit perdre suffisamment le contrôle. Elle lui balaya les pieds et éclata d'un grand rire en le voyant coucher dans la neige. Il l'attrapa par la main et la tira à lui, lui faisant ravaler son hilarité lorsqu'elle atterrit à ses côtés.

Tony ferma les yeux et laissa les flocons recouvrir son visage, sous le regard brillant de son amie. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, couchés dans la neige, avec leur main si proche mais si peu volontaire à se tenir. Un petit tas de neige fébrile les séparait. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu le franchir ou encore passer leur main dessous mais ils auraient eu les doigts glacés et douloureux à coup sûr.

Tony regarda sa montre et dans un soupir qui donna vit à un nuage blanc, il se releva. Il tendit une main à sa partenaire et ils époussetèrent tous deux leurs vêtements plein de neige. Et ce fut lorsqu'elle lui tapota l'omoplate, juste au-dessus de son cœur, pour annoncer le départ qu'il eut un déclic.

Il se promit que les prochains jours de neige devraient être à la hauteur de celui-ci. Magique, mélancolique et brillant. Et pour ce faire, il devra les passer en compagnie de celle avec qui cette tradition était née et qui courrait et tournoyait comme une enfant devant lui.

Tony Dinozzo avait aimé la neige, puis cette dernière avait, d'après ses souvenirs d'enfant, amenés tout la haut cet être cher qui avait séché ses larmes et embrassé délicatement ses pansements qui cachaient « juste une égratignure ».

Mais Tony Dinozzo était un homme et il se devait d'agir comme tel, il se devait de passer outre le pincement au cœur à la vue du premier flocon de neige. Il en avait cueilli un dans les cils de cet autre être cher qui avait foutu le bazar dans sa vie et ce flocon-ci ne lui avait aucunement brûlé le bout des doigts.

Et puis… et puis un jour, au détour d'un rire, elle était partie, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé un seul instant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. C'était impossible, inconcevable, inimaginable pour celui qui s'était allongé dans la neige à ses côtés et avait goûté à ce qui lui avait semblé être l'éternité, aussi agréable que les vestiges de sourire se trouvant au coin des lèvres de Ziva.

* * *

Et en plus de ça, c'est court ! Promis, je ne me fiche pas de vous :D

Donc si vous voulez une suite, je verrai ce que je peux faire.


End file.
